Pranking the captains
by ChrisTheFox3
Summary: Shunsui is bored so he and Jushiro decides to prank all the Gotei 13 Captains Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi, this is my first fan fiction. I decided to write a one shot about Jushiro and shunsui being bored, so they start making pranks on all the gotei 13 captains (this is before Gin, Kaname and Aizen Leaves Soul Society). So enjoy. (Juu= shunsui's nick name for Jushiro, Shun = Jushiro's** **nickname for shunsui) **

**And just remember flames will be used to heat the chocolate I dip my strawberries in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Pranking the captains

"Juu I'm bored" said shunsui

Jushiro just looked up from his book and sighed "and what would you like to do, my old friend" Jushiro smiled kindly.

I won't to….. Hmmmm, about 5 minutes later. Yes now I know I won't to do. "I wont to prank the captains" said shunsui while he smirked

Jushiro's smiled disappeared and was replaced with a confused look. "You wont to prank the captains shun. We can't do that." he said.

Shunsui made sad puppy eyes, and said "can't we please prank the captains, Juu, im so bored and you need some fun.

"Im having fun right now, reading my book" Jushiro answered.

Shunsui, who didn't accept a no for a no, just sneaked up to Jushiro, and took his arm.

Jushiro who looked slightly confused. Looked to shunsui and said "what are you doing"

But he didn't get an answer. Instead shunsui flash stepped away still holding Jushiro, who didn't have any other choice but to follow.

Jushiro, who looked at a smiling Shunsui, just said "ok ill help you prank the captains, but only because I won't to see their face when we prank them. Shunsui smile and said that's the Jushiro I know. And so begins these 13 pranks.

Division 1 Old man yama

Jushiro and Shunsui waited until Yamamoto left his office. They then sneaked in, and put some green dried leaves in Yamamoto´s tea, (that shunsui had got from the world of the living, a day he had been bored.) later that day, after Yamamoto drank his tea., Jushiro and Shunsui spotted Old man Yama dancing around in his garden, while singing the worlds full of happy colours. And the sun is smiling to me. "What was it exactly you put in his tea shun?" Uhm I think it's called hash our something "Shunsui answered unsecure. But then they both started laughing, when they saw the oh so serious head captain running around singing "I feel pretty, oh so pretty".

Division 2 Sui-Feng

When Sui-Feng was out of here office, Shunsui and Jushiro placed a lot of dogs in her office.

"Why are we placing dogs in Sui-Feng´s office." Shunsui asked.

"Well Sui-Feng loves cats, so I might think she is afraid of dogs" Jushiro answered.

"OOOOOH" Shunsui said while hi smirked. "Let's do this"

Some time later.

Sui-Feng returns, while Jushiro and Shunsui peeked trough the window, but they didn't get they reaction they expected from the squad 2 captain. She looked surprise when she saw the dogs, but she didn't look scared or about to run. No instead she got down on all 4, and begun hissing, the dogs just stopped barking and runned out the door. After that Shunsui and Jushiro walk away slowly, and pretended that never happened.

Division 3 Gin Ichimaru

The two captains peeked trough the window to see if Ichimaru where there or not. They couldn't see him, so they headed for the door. When they walked in the, they asked each, while they smirked "so what should we do to prank Gin" suddenly they heard a voice behind the "ya can't prank me" Gin said with, his usual Grin and polite voice. Shunsui and Jushiro, who had turned around in shook, just looked at Gin for awhile. Until Shunsui broke the silent and asked "why not"

"Well because im the prank master here, just ask Izuru." Gin answered while he grinned. Izuru who suddenly walk in to the room said "it's true. If you prank him even a little bit, he will prank you back 10 times as bad. Once on April the 1, I said im going to dye my hair pink, and then I pretended I was going to my room to dye it. I was about to yell APRIL FOOL! But I didn't get the chance, because at that time captain Ichimaru was grabbing my arm. And dragged me over to the supermarket, where he bought some pink hair dye. And then dragged me backed to the office, and said "now go dye ya hair on the toilet", I was trying to explain it was just a joke, but he just answered "are ya not listening ta ya captain Izuru" and I could just disobey my captain. So my hair was pink for a weak" Izuru said

"Oh, I was wondering you, had pink hair that week" Jushiro and Shunsui said.

"Yeah so ya better not prank me, but if you won't ta then give it a try. I got some pranks I would like ta try" Gin said in an almost challenging way.

Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other. And said "actually we where about, to leave so I guess you will have to prank somebody else" and with that said, Jushiro and Shunsui left.

But they could hear Gin saying to Izuru "then ill guess I will have ta prank ya instead Izuru.

Division 4 Retsu Unohana

Jushiro and shunsui was standing in the hallways of squad 4, while they discussed to prank captain Unohana or not.

"I just think we should skip this prank, Juu"

"Yeah I think so to shun. Retsu is a scary woman"

Right after they said that they heard a calm, but a the same time dominating voice say "oh Jushiro are you here for your monthly check up." Unohana said and smiled that creepy way only she could.

"Uhm N-noo, Retsu don't you remember I was here a couple of months ago "Jushiro answered oblivious scared by the woman.

Unohana who just answered "I might need another blood sample, just to make sure."

Shunsui who at this point had grabbed Jushiro arm just said "no reason for that, we are just passing thru" and with that said Jushiro and Shunsui flashed stepped away.

**A/N: yeah so that was the first part, im already working on part two, so read, review, enjoy and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hi ChrisTheFox3 chapter 2 of Pranking the captain is up. I wont to thank: **Animanga Knight **for being my first story follower,** Hidden within the Shadows **for being the second and for** YushiroUkitake **being the third. And a huge thank you to** YushiroUkitake **to be the first the favourite the story. Im so glad people like the story.**

**And just remember flames will be used to heat the chocolate I dip my strawberries in.**

**P.s I edited chapter 1 so the grammar and spelling is better.**

**P.p.s im so sorry about the slow update. I-I forgot abot this fanfiction #blushes and scratches head nervously#**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me**

Division 5 Sosuke Aizen

While Aizen was sleeping, Jushiro and shunsui sneaked into his office and put some tape on them (in the middle of the glasses, where they are connected) then they carefully put the glasses back, and waited for him to wake up. About an hour later Aizen got out of bed, and put his close and of course glasses on. (A/N: don't worry Jushiro and Shunsui looked away while he undressed) Aizen then begin to walk to the squad 5 barracks. Jushiro and Shunsui sneaked along not far behind, to see peoples reaction. When Aizen entered his office, the two old captains watched from the half opened door. So they could see Momo´s expression when she said "Uhm c-captain have you looked at your glasses." Aizen just calmly took his glasses of, and saw the tape. He just smiled a little, took the tape of and put his glasses back on. "it is probably just Gin making pranks again" Aizen said to Momo. Shunsui and Jushiro who was walking away. "Well that was no fun" Shunsui pouted. Jushiro who laughed warmly, just simply answered "well at least Aizen blamed Gin, so in some way we actually pranked Gin." Shunsui smirked a little at that answer.

Division 6 Byakuya Kuchiki

Shunsui and Jushiro bumped into Byakuya from behind. They all off course felt to the ground. Byakuya who quickly got up and brushed his hakama and haori free from dirt "may I ask why you two knocked me over" he said with his normal emotionless face and cold voice. Shunsui who now stood up, and helped Jushiro get up, just went over to Byakuya and patted him on the back and said "sorry Byakuya" with a goofy smile. What Byakuya didn't notice was that Shunsui had placed a note on Byakuya back that said "kick my noble ass". "Captain Kyouraku please stop patting my back and give me an explanation." "Well you see me and Jushiro" Shunsui begun while pointing at Jushiro "you see me and Juu just wanted to know who was the fastest , so we raced and we bumped into you. And that's about it" Shunsui finished. Byakuya just nodded and walked away. Juu and Shun watched him from the roof tops of course. But they soon realised the joke wasn't going to work on Byakuya. Because nobody, except Kenpachi of course, dared to kick Byakuya. And when kenpachi tried to kick some Kuchiki ass, Gin just tied him and dragged him away. Yachiru also tried but Byakuya just ignored here and Flashstepped away, Yachiru growed tired off trying, and just gave it up. When Byakuya was finally at his destination he just said, not even looking at them. "Better luck next time kyouraku and Ukitake." Shunsui didn't even get to say how the hell did he do that. Because Byakuya just simply said "I can feel your spiritual pressure kyouraku, you have obviously been drinking. And I just assumed Ukitake was with you, because of earlier, am I right"

Jushiro just simply said "yes" and the two old friends just Flashstepped away, they didn't notice Byakuya´s smirk.

Division 7 Saijin Komamura

The two captains where now headed for the 7 division to place some cats in his office. They of course did this while Komamura was out on a walk (LOL ya know because he has a wolf head and the dog is related to the wolf so…yeah he's taking a walk :D) Jushiro was the one that had got the cats (I don't know from where…) had made sure It was angry cats, so they would start hissing at Komamura, and you know hopefully he would start to bark at them. At least that was what Jushiro hoped. Shunsui would probably be happy just to see Komamura face when he noticed the cats. Well finally Komamura came into his office, but the cats didn't start to hish at him, like they did to Shunsui and Jushiro. No actually when Komamura sat down the cats jumped on his lap, and they purred. Jushiro and shunsui made the O_o face.

**A/N: yeah after I had written the 7 division prank I realised that Komamura reveals he's wolf-head AFTER Gin, Kaname and Aizen leaves so…. Lets just say that because Jushiro and Shunsui are some of the oldest captains they seen his face before. **

**P.s could you people who read this please review, I wont to know what I can do better. So pleasssssssse reawiew.**


	3. UPDATE on pranking the captains

**UPDATE**

I'm so sorry that i haven't finished the story, but I'm going to. And I just want to let you guys know that when I wrote the first two chapters my english sucked, and its WAY better now. So there want be all those annoying spelling mistake in the newer chapters. I'm going to go start on the new chapter, and if it suck I'm so sorry

-ChrisTheFox3


End file.
